


Just a blink

by sunnylil



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylil/pseuds/sunnylil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melancholia has been creeping their ways through Jehan’s chest for a few weeks. They thought they would have been over it, they really thought it would be over.<br/>But it wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a blink

**Author's Note:**

> Jehan is genderfluid and goes by they/them/their pronouns.
> 
> It may be triggering so please take care.
> 
> Also I'm not a native speaker, sorry for any mistakes.

Jehan stared at the ceiling and tried not to blink.

Maybe if they wouldn’t blink the world would just stop turning. Maybe they would stop existing.

Melancholia has been creeping their ways through Jehan’s chest for a few weeks. They thought they would have been over it, they really thought it would be over.

But it wasn’t.

Their eyes began to burn and they had to blink. For a second everything turned dark and then – there was the ceiling: White and always there.

Jehan’s mind raced. _It was a huge mistake. Everything was a huge mistake. I don’t deserve to be alive. It was a mistake._

A single tear rolled down their face and they suppressed a sob. Maybe these feelings would never go away. Maybe they had to live with these thoughts until the very end.

Suddenly they heard a sound and turned their head to look at the door.

Courfeyrac was standing there and looked at them with a worried face. “Hey Sweetheart. How are you doing?” His voice was soft and he sat next to them on the bed. “You didn’t answer my texts,” he continued when Jehan didn’t answer, “Is everything all right?”

“No,” their voice was shaky, “No, nothing is all right.” Courfeyrac lied down next to them and placed one arm around them. “What’s wrong?” “Everything.” He did understand that Jehan didn’t want to talk so he just nodded. “It’s okay. I’ll just hold you. It will get better soon. I promise.”

Courfeyrac held them when they began to cry and their body was shaken by sobs. He held them when the tears stopped eventually and they began to talk. About this voice, who kept telling them that their life was a mistake. And he held them, when they finally fell asleep, their hand clenched around his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, also come and say hi on tumblr proufeyrac.tumblr.com


End file.
